I want to go Home
by Pocket-Mandy-Mae
Summary: Roy is sent to eastern headquaters but riza isn't allowed to go with him. While roy looks for scar in the east riza is to look after the office whilst he is away but then she is sent out with others to find the homonculi. Royai! RoyxRiza
1. Mission

Disclaimer: I don't know Full Metal Alchemist! I'm not smart enough to think of such ingenious things such as this show.

**Chapter 1-Mission**

"**But Fuhrer, Sir!" Colonel Roy Mustang pleaded.**

"**NO! I'm sorry. Dismissed." Fuhrer Bradley said.**

"**Yes sir." Roy said. He then saluted and walked out. He was going back to his office where he formally was until he was called to the office of Fuhrer King Bradley.**

"**Welcome back Chief." Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc said. He had soft blue eyes and sandy blonde hair and was taller than Roy. He had on the standard blue uniform and a cigarette in his mouth like always.**

Roy muttered thanks and tried to work but it was just to hard because he couldn't believe the fuhrer.

**FLASHBACK!**

Roy walked into Bradley's office and saluted. "You wanted to see me sir?" he said.

"Yes I did mustang." Bradley replied. "I wanted you to head over to Easter Head Quarters (HQ) and take command. Scar might be there and we need an alchemist like yourself out there to handle him."

"I understand sir. May I take my subordinates along?"

"Not all of them. You may only take 2nd lieutenant Heyemes Breda and Warrant Officer Falman. Also Major Louis Armstrong is going to accompany you."

"But sir! Why can't the rest of them come?"

"These are my orders Mustang!"

End of Flashback!

"Sir?" First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye asked Roy, looking up from her work noticing him slacking off.

"Yes?" He replied casually, as he picked up a pen.

" If I may ask. What did the Fuhrer want sir?"

Roy sighed. He really didn't want to tell her that she was to be stuck here with Havoc and Fuery, whilst he was off the Easter HQ. He knew she'd be upset and protest, but he could do nothing about it. It was a direct order from the fuhrer himself.

"I'm going to Easter HQ to take command." He sighed.

"Oh.."

"Yes. I'm leaving you in charge of my office Hawkeye."

"What? But sir! Am I not going then?" Riza asked with a somewhat saddened voice.

"The fuhrer said I have to take Falman and Breda with me and Armstrong is going to accompany me." He sighed again. God he really hated this. He didn't want to leave her.

"Oh. I understand sir. I will do my best while you are away." She said in her normal, expressionless tone, but inside she started to crumble. 'I can't believe I have to stay here.'

"Thank you Hawkeye."

"Your welcome sir." She said as she went back to doing her work.

Roy sighed and stared on his own stack of work. It wasn't going to be long before he got sidetracked and started thinking of going to Easter HQ. "Hawkeye." He said. "Could you get Major Armstrong for me? I need to speak with him about the trip."

"Yes sir." Riza replied, she stood up, saluted, and then walked out to go get Armstrong.

"Breda and Falman, I will need to speak to you also when the major gets here.

"Yes sir." They replied.

Meanwhile Riza had just found Armstrong.

"Major Armstrong sir." Riza said as she saluted.

"WHY HELLO HAWKEYE!" Armstrong said, very loudly as he pulled her into one of his crazy hugs.

"Sir, let go of me please!"

Apparently he didn't hear because he kept his grip on her. That was until she bit him in his shoulder.

"AH! My beautiful skin!" He screamed as he clutched onto his shoulder, as if a bullet went through it.

"Please forgive me sir, but you wouldn't let me go and I have to get back to the office. She replied coolly.

"I see. So then what did you come and seek me out for?"

"Colonel Mustang would like to speak with you."

"Ah." He said as those crazy sparkles appeared. "To his office we go then!" He said, then picked up Riza and ran to Roy's office. Once they got through the doors, still carrying Riza Armstrong said: "Hello Colonel! The Lieutenant said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes…" Roy said slowly as he looked at a very pissed off Hawkeye, trying not to smile. For once he wasn't the cause of her pissed of look. "So Major, why don't you put Hawkeye down so she can finish her work and we can begin our chat, that Breda and Falman will be joining us in."

"Yes sir." He replied as he set down Hawkeye and she gave Roy a silent thank you and walked to her desk, as Breda and Falman walked up to Roy's desk.

"So.." Roy began. "Us four will be headed to the Easter HQ tomorrow and I will be in charge."

"TOMORROW!" They all exclaimed.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Well no, but you could of told us sooner!" Breda complained.

"I just got my orders today…" Roy replied. "Anyways we will be on the lookout for Scar. For some crazy idea the fuhrer thinks he might be up there."  
'Scar!' Riza thought. 'That's not good. He could kill Roy! Wait! Why am I worrying? He is a state alchemist and I'm just a marksman. Probably because last time we faced Scar I had to save him because he didn't have the common sense to realize that fire doesn't work in the rain. At least he has Armstrong.'

"What time do we need to be ready by sir?" Falman asked.

"Good question. We will meet at the train station at 9:15a.m. That is all, so you may all get back to work."

"Yes sir." They all replied and left.


	2. One last time together

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I only own Yuki Montera.**

Here is chapter two! I hope the characters aren't OOC and if they are I'm sorry.

After a few more hours of work all of Roy's subordinates were gone, except for Riza who always stayed later.

"Hawkeye, you should leave early tonight." Roy said, not bothering to glance up but instead kept working.

"**Why is that sir?" Riza asked, looking up at Roy.**

"**Because." he started as he looked up and their eyes met. "Tomorrow is the day Breda, Falman, Armstrong and I leave, which leaves you with Havoc and Fuery."**

"**Your point sir?"  
"Well, it might be long day, since I won't be here."**

"**I think I'll make it sir. Besides I'll be done early tomorrow, and can catch up on sleep then."**

"**How is that?"**

**A smirk spread across her face as she answered. "Well sir, seeing as you will be gone, I can do my work without having to stop to get you working."**

' **Oh? She thinks she's good does she?' "So your saying I'm the reason you never leaven here on time?"**

"**Yes sir, I suppose so."**

" **Well I'm terribly sorry Hawkeye, but for you see it's your own fault." He smirked.**

"**Sir?"  
"It's not in your job description to make me do my work."**

**Hawkeye glared at him, then said in a cold tone, "Well if I'm not here to make you do your work, then it will never get done, and then how do you suppose you will get to the top if you can't even sign your name of some papers."**

**Just as Roy was about to reply back, his best friend Maes Hughes burst through the door. "ROY!" he yelled.**

**Roy and Riza probably would of jumped 50 feet if they hadn't been arguing and glaring at each other. "What is it Hughes?" Roy asked.**

"**Another state alchemist has been confirmed dead in the East."  
"What?" Roy exclaimed. "Who is it this time?"**

" **General Yuki Montera."**

'**NO!' Riza screamed in her head but kept a calm expression and she acted like she was working but was really listening to their conversation.**

"**How? He was an expert with his alchemy, and also close ranged combats."**

" **Indeed, he was but Scar got to him faster."**

"**So Scar really is in the East."  
"What?" Maes asked.**

"**The Fuhrer gave ma mission to go up to the Easter HQ, and take command. Breda, Falman and Armstrong are coming along as well."**

"**Oh." He said as he turned to Riza. "You're not going too?"**

**Jumping out of her thoughts, she replied. "No sir, I was told to stay here and watch over the office."**

"**I see, well I'm going to go home and see Elysia, before she goes to sleep. I shall show you more pictures of my wonderfully adorable daughter some other time. Oh! And I'm glad your not leaving Riza, because you still own me a Coca-Cola!" Hughes said as he walked out.**

**Riza sweat dropped, and was about to go back into the past when Roy's voice stopped her. "So where we're we?"**

"**Sir? May I leave now? I need to speak with someone." She asked.**

"**Uh…sure. I'm getting ready to leave anyways so I'm going to lock up the office alright?"**

"**Yes sir, that's fine."  
"Good, if you want I can wait in the lobby and walk home with you." He smiled. 'I'd like to spend my last night with her.'**

"**Why you do that sir? Don't you need to get home and pack for tomorrow?"**

"**So? Maybe I want to spend my last night walking my favorite subordinate home." He smiled as he watched her face change different shades of red.**

"**If that's what you want sir." Riza said as she walked away, toward her destination.**

**Riza walked slowly down the corridors. There was no sound, except for the noise of her boots hitting the tiles. Finally she was where she wanted to be. She knocked on the door. From the inside she heard a voice say, "Come in." She stepped inside and saluted.**

"**Hello sir?"**

"**Oh Riza! My grandchild! Is something wrong?" General Grumman asked.**

"**Yes grandfather. You see Lieutenant Colonel Hughes came in to speak with Colonel Mustang and…" she trailed off. It was so hard for her.**

"**And? Come on Riza tell me." Grumman said.**

"**Well, he said that General Yuki Montera is dead." Riza said as she held back her tears.**

"**Ah, yes… regrettably I've just been informed of that as well. I'm very sorry Riza." General Grumman said as he got up and gave her a hug.**

" **Yes grandfather sir. I must be going now." She replied as she pulled away from the hug. **

"**If there is anything I can do to make it easier just let me know."**

"**I will and thanks grandfather." She said as she saluted and walked out, heading to the lobby where Roy was waiting.**

"**Welcome back." He said as he stood up when she got back.**

"**Thank you sir." She said, "Shall we go?"**

"**Yup." He said as she followed him out the door and then as they walked under the night sky she walked beside him. It was silence the whole way to Riza's apartment.**

"**Thank you sir."**

"**Your welcome. I suppose I will see you in about a month." He said sadly. 'That is going to be one long month'**

"**Be careful sir." **

"**Don't worry Hawkeye." He smiled.**

"**Right. Good night sir." She said.**

"**Night."**

**Riza closed her door and went to her couch and cried. Meanwhile Roy was walking to his own apartment not knowing that Yuki was Riza's brother, and how badly that she was going to miss him whilst he was gone, and that she would have to hold up the office.**

**Well that's chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it! Sorry its not to long. I don't write fanfiction that much so I'm just getting in the groove. I'm going to try and make chapter 3 longer. Well please review! Bye!**


	3. Speaking with the Fuhrer

Disclaimer-I don't own it.

Yup so here is chapter 3. Oh and if Breda seems OOC, I'm sorry about that but I don't really know his personality since he doesn't do much in the anime and I'm behind in the manga.

At9: 15a.m, Roy, Falman, Breda and Armstrong all met in front of the train station.

"Glad you guys all made it on time." Roy replied tiredly. He had a long night after he got back to his apartment. He thought something was wrong with Riza, since she didn't say anything on they way to her apartment, and normally she makes small talk about the day. This had caused Roy to worry and not be able to sleep, knowing something was probably wrong, and that she wouldn't tell him.

"Of course we are here sir." Breda replied

"Indeed." Armstrong said.

"Yes, so lets get on the train now." Roy said as he walked to the train, and the rest followed him. They put their luggage on the shelves and sat. Roy sat by the window and Breda was across from him. Falman was beside Roy, which left Armstrong to sit by Breda.

"So sir," Breda started. "Do you really think Scar is in the East?"

"Yes I do in fact, Hughes came to my office yesterday, and told me that General Yuki Montera was killed. He said it matched Scar's M.O,(A/ N: I have no clue how to spell that but I heard them say it in episode like 15) and seeing that Yuki was stationed in the East, it would be logical to say that Scar is in the East." Roy replied

"Oh was Breda's only reply.

"Sir?" Armstrong asked. "What do we do when we find Scar? Do we will him or take him hostage?"

" I am going to say that we will kill him. We can not allow him to run around, and I'm sure he would get out of a cell it we put him in one."

"I see."

"Sir? I also have a question." Falman spoke.

"Yes?" Roy replied.

"Why would the Fuhrer only send us? I mean normally the whole unit goes."  
"I have wondering that ever since the Fuhrer informed me of my mission." He replied as he stared out the window, waiting for the long train to end.

"Oh."

Meanwhile  
Riza was in Roy's office along with Havoc and Fuery.

"Ug! This is stupid!" Havoc complained. " I don't see why we have to do their work too! It's the most stupid thing I have ever heard of!"

"Yes, but-" Riza was about to reply to Havoc when Roy's phone rang. "Hello, this is Colonel Roy Mustang's office. 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye speaking."

"Ah. Hello Hawkeye." It was the Fuhrer

"Hello sir." Riza replied.

"I need to see you in my office."

"Yes sir. I'm on my way."

"Good." The Fuhrer replied, then hung up the phone.

"Who was that Hawkeye?" Havoc asked, as Riza hung up the phone.

"The Fuhrer." She replied, as she headed to the door. "He wants to see me in his office now."

"I wonder what he wants." Fuery said.

" I don't know, but I'm on my way. Don't slack off while I'm gone.

"Yeah, Yeah." Havoc said as she left.

'I wonder why the Fuhrer wants to talk to me?' Riza thought to herself as she walked to the Fuhrer's office. 'I wonder if it has something to do with Yuki or Roy.' Finally, Riza arrived at the Fuhrer's door and knocked.

"Come in." The Fuhrer's secretary replied.

Riza stepped inside. "Hello. I'm here to speak with the Fuhrer. He called for me."

"Yes, he is awaiting you in his office. You may proceed."

"Thank you." Riza replied as she walked to the door, leading to the Fuhrer's office. She knocked, then opened the door and stepped inside with a quick salute.

"Welcome Hawkeye. At ease." Bradley said.

Riza dropped the salute, then closed the door and asked: "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Indeed, I do want to speak with you. Now in know that your brother, Yuki, just died, and I sent your commanding officer away to the East, but I have a mission for you. Tomorrow is the funeral for Yuki, and then 3 days later you will head on your mission. You, 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc, along with Colonel Frank Archer and Major Zolf Kimbly will head out in search or the homunculi. The Elrics say they saw 2 in the vicinity."

"I understand sir. If I may ask, what is going to happen to Sergeant Kain Fuery?"

"He will work with Lieutenant Colonel Hughes for the time being. Now then, you are dismissed. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Riza replied as she went to a salute. After a moment she turned and walked back to the office.

"So what did the Fuhrer want?" Havoc asked as soon as she set foot in the office.

"We are going on a mission Havoc. You, Colonel Archer, Major Kimbly and I. Fuery you will stay here and help out Hughes in the Investigations Department. Finally, General Montera's funeral will be tomorrow."

After a long train ride, they finally arrived in the East.

"Finally!" Roy said, as he got off the train and stretched. " I didn't think it would end. Now lets get going." He said as they went to their rooms to unpack what little things they carried with them.

"So what do we do know sir?" Armstrong asked.

"Well since we still have a few hours before dark, we can change into civilian clothes and scout the area. Hopefully we will find some helpful details to where Scar might be hiding.

"Good idea sir." Armstrong replied.

"Thanks, now lets all split up, and meet back here in two hours.

"Right." They all replied and left.

Hawkeye got all her work done, and let Havoc and Fuery go, even though they still had some work left, she figured she would give them a break. There was a lot of work.

After she locked up the office, she went to the library, and got some books on alchemy. 'I know Roy will kill me for this, but I have to try. He is my only family left except for General Grumman.'

While Riza studied away on alchemy, Ed and Al ran into Havoc.

"Hey Havoc." Ed said.

" Hey Ed, Al. Back already?" Havoc replied.

"Yup." Ed replied. "Where is Mustang?"

" East HQ."  
"What?" Al exclaimed. "Why? And how come your not there too?"

"Only Mustang, Falman, Breda and Armstrong went."

"You mean Hawkeye didn't even go?" Ed said. "That's crazy, she is ALWAYS where Mustang is."

"Yeah, well instead her, Archer, Kimbly and I are going on your own mission. Oh yeah, by the way, there is a funeral tomorrow for General Yuki Montera."

"Oh. What happened?" Al asked

"Scar." Havoc replied. "Well I am going to get going so I'll see you boys later. Bye."

"Bye." They replied.

Back to Riza

Riza had read about 3 alchemy books on human transmutation. ' I'm ready.' She said to herself as she crawled into bed and feel into a deep sleep.

Roy, and the others met after a long 2-hour search.

"Did anyone find anything?" Roy asked.

"Nothing here." Breda replied.

"No sir." Armstrong said.

"People just told me that they saw a strange man with an X-shaped scar walk around lately. Especially by the Military base." Falman reported.

"Good work Falman." Roy said. "Now then, lets get some rest, and be prepared for tomorrow.

Well that's ch.3 people. I hope you enjoyed it. I already started writing chapter 4. It might be a little bit till I update because I want to make my chapters a little longer. Please review! Bye!


	4. Trouble

Authors note! Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews I'm receiving! It makes me feel good, seeing as I don't put out stories to often. Well I don't want to make you wait any longer for the next chapter so here you go! Chapter 4!

In central, hundreds of soldiers were gathered at the cemetery. All of them where in they're nice uniforms and hates. The service went quickly, thought it felt like forever to Riza. She didn't cry, she wouldn't let herself shed tears in front of the whole military, and most likely none of then knew about her relationship to Yuki. After they buried Yuki, most of the people had left. The only ones left were, Hughes, Ed, Al and of course Riza. Gracia would of stayed but she had to take Elysia home.

"You alright Riza?" Hughes asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She replied.

"Well I know it must be hard for you. I mean your brother just died, and Roy left. It must be hard."

Riza slightly gasped. "You know?"

"Yuki is your brother?" Ed exclaimed.

"Yup, he's Riza's older brother." Hughes replied. "Riza," he continued, "I'm in the Investigations Department, of course I knew, but you don't have to worry. I didn't tell anyone, though I'm surprised you didn't say anything when I told Roy in the office."

"Yeah, but really, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern though."

"Are you sure Lieutenant?" Al asked.

"Yes Alphonse."

"Okay, good." Ed said. "Well Al and I better get going. We forgot to call Winry, and let her know we got here fine."

"Yes, and I'm going to go and see Gracia and Elysia."

"Okay, Bye." Riza said as she watched them walk away.

"Bye." They replied as they went on their ways.

"Well now is the time." Riza said to herself. She drew the array need for the transmutation, and placed the ingredients in the middle. "This is it." She said, and then pressed her hands to it. A bright light surrounded her, and the she saw the gate. "What the?" Then she was back but she was missing an arm. Her good arm, the one she used to hold her guns and aim. "Damn." She muttered as she lay there bleeding.

MEANWHILE

Roy and the rest woke up and ate breakfast, and go ready for their day.

"Is everyone ready?" Roy asked.

"Yes sir." They replied.

"Good. Now Falman, and I will go the East side, while you two check the West. If you find anything, use the walkie-talkie to radio us. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Armstrong, and Breda replied, as they headed off to the west side of town.

"Alright, lets go Falman." Ro said, as they left for their side.

"Yes sir." He replied as he walked with Roy.

MEANWHILE

"Where is Hawkeye?" Havoc asked.

"I'm not sure, but she is never late." Fuery replied.

"I know, its crazy." Just as Havoc finished, Ed and Al walked in.

"Hey guys." Ed said.

"Hey, have you guys seen Hawkeye?" Havoc asked.

"She's not here?" Al exclaimed.

"Nope, this is really odd for her." Fuery said.

"Yeah. How bout Al and I look for her?" Ed suggested.

"Thanks." Fuery said.

"No problem." Ed replied, as him and Al left.

"So where should we start brother?" Al asked.

"Let's check her apartment first."

"Okay."

It only took a few minutes for them to reach Riza's house. When they arrived, Ed knocked. "Hawkeye!" He yelled.

No answer.

"LIEUTENANT!" He yelled again.

Still no answer.

"What the hell? LIEUTENANT HAWKEYE!" Ed yelled as he started pounding on the door.

"Ed! Maybe she isn't in there." Al suggested.

"Hmm, maybe. Let's check the graveyard." Ed said as he stopped pounding and headed towards the cemetery with Al trailing behind.

About five minutes later, they arrived at the graveyard. They headed to where Yuki was recently buried.

"No!" Ed said, as he saw a body lying on the ground next to Yuki's grave. "Damn." He said as he as he ran to Riza. "Why?" he looked at her, her face was very pale and she had a faint heartbeat, but she was alive. Ed clapped his hands and put the blood back into her arm and then made a small piece of cloth from the grass and tied it around her wound to stop the bleeding.

"Brother… You don't think she tried…" Al couldn't finish it.

"Yeah Al, she tried Human Transmutation."

"I can't believe it."

"Me either. Now lets take her back to our dorm. If the higher-ups find out she could be discharged or killed."

"Right." Al said as he picked her up bridal style, and walked to their room.

"Al, put her in your armor. We don't want anyone getting suspicious."

"Um, ok." He said as he put Riza into his armor, gently so she wouldn't wake up.

They arrived shortly to their military dorm. "Okay, take her out and lay her on the bed. I'm going to go get Havoc and Fuery." Ed replied as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

" Okay." Al replied as he watched Ed leave, and then laid Riza in the bed carefully.

Ed ran to where Havoc and Fuery would be. "Hey!" he said as he busted through the door.

"What is it?" Havoc asked.

"We've found Hawkeye. You better come take a look."

"Alright, lets go Fuery."

"Right."

Ed led them to his room. As he opened the door and led them to the bed Havoc yelled, "What the hell?"

"Oh My God!" Fuery said.

" I know, it's really bad." Ed replied. "She tried Human Transmutation to bring back Yuki."

"Why?" Havoc asked.

"That's her older brother." Al said.

"What?" Havoc and Fuery exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what we said."

"Wow, I never thought of Riza using alchemy, but then again the past few days have probably been hard for her. I mean Mustang left, we get more paperwork, and her older brother died, plus we have a mission soon. I didn't think she was affected at all. She keeps everything in." Havoc said.

"Same here." Fuery replied.

Just then Riza started to stir. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times, then her eyes finally adjusted to the light and she looked around. "Where am I?" she asked, then looked around a little more and saw that she was in room with Al, Ed, Havoc and Fuery.

"Your in mine and Al's room." Ed said. "We found you in the cemetery bleeding, so we brought you back here. We know what you did."

Riza closed her eyes, and thought about what to say. "Yeah, I know, I'm an idiot. I shouldn't be this weak."

"Your not an idiot Lieutenant. Look at Al and me. We did the same thing."

"I supposed, but I can't go back to the military like this."

"I already thought about that. We can say you were attacked by Lust and Envy, and then Al and I can take you to Rizembool with us and Winry can make you an arm like mine."

"Dang, kid." Havoc said. "You really have thought about this."

"Yeah." Ed said as he scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess I'll call Winry, and let her know we are coming back."

"That's a great plan Ed." Riza said. "But I'm afraid I can't travel all the way out there."

"Why not?" Al asked.

"I have a mission in 3 days. There is no way I can go there, get the surgery and be back."

"Yeah I guess that is a problem. Well I'll call her and have her make a trip out here." Ed replied casually.

"Are you sure Ed? That's a long trip on such notice." Riza said.

"Ah, she won't care. She will be happy she can come out here, and she pulls all-nighters all the time so it's no big deal."

"Okay, thanks." Riza said as she smiled and closed her eyes to drift off into a some-what peaceful sleep.

"Well, we better get back to the office." Havoc said.

"Yeah, good idea." Fuery replied as he followed Havoc out of the room.

"Al, you keep and eye on Hawkeye, I'm going to call Winry," Ed said as he walked to the door.

"Okay." Al replied as he watched is brother leave, and close the door behind him.

Ed walked to the nearest phone. He picked it up and dialed Winry's number.

"HI!" a happy voice said. "This is Winry of the Rockbelle Auto mail shop."

Ed laughed at her method of answering the phone before speaking. "Hey Winry. That sure is a unique way of answering the phone."

"Ed!" She said happily, and then changed her tone to serious. "Wait. You just called me. What happened?"

"Well nothing happened to me or Al. Can you make a trip down here? I have a customer for you."

"Sure. Do I know them?"

"Yeah, its Lt. Hawkeye."

"Oh My Gosh!" Winry exclaimed. "What happened?"

"She was attacked." He lied. "I would of taken her to Risembool, but she has a mission in 3 days, so you'll have to pull of an all-nighter."

"Okay, that's fine. Anything for Riza."

"Thanks a lot Winry."

"Your welcome Ed."

"Bye."

"Bye." Winry said as she hung up the phone and went to pack.

Ed walked to his room. "She'll be on her way tomorrow." He told Al as he made a makeshift bed on the floor. "I'm going to get some sleep. Night."

"Night." Al replied as he watched his brother go into a peaceful slumber.

MEANWHILE

Roy and Falman searched everywhere they could think of.

"Falman, radio Armstrong, and tell them to head back to HQ, and we will meet them there." Roy said as he kept a look out.

"Yes sir." Falman replied as he took out the radio, and informed Armstrong and Breda. "They are heading there now sir."

"Good." Roy said.

"To bad you won't be able to see them Flame Alchemist." Scar said as he walked out from behind a building.

Roy smirked. " I had a feeling I was being stalked." Then he turned to Falman. "Go to HQ."

"Sir! I'm not leaving you, I can't."

"I'll be fine, plus someone has to meet them, so now go."

"Yes sir." He replied reluctantly as he left, and headed toward HQ.

"Now," Roy said as he faced Scar, "Let's begin."

"So soon to die I see. God will punish you!" Scar said as he ran towards Roy.

Roy dodge-rolled (A/N: haha I got that from Kingdom Hearts! I love that game and the 2nd one!) out of the way, and then snapped creating flames around Scar. Just then spikes came up from the ground and stabbed Roy through is side.

"Damn." He said as he got up, and looked for Scar. 'Where the hell is he?' Then he was grabbed by the neck, and slammed against a wall.

" Have fun in the after life." Scar said as he brought up his other hand that did the alchemy and let it rest of Roy's head. 'I can't die yet! I have to get back to Central!' Roy thought. Then, he grabbed Scar's hand that was on his head and twisted it as best he could. It was getting really hard for him to breathe so he was having some trouble but he kept going.

"AH!" Scar yelled as his hand was being bent the wrong way, and, this caused him to chock Roy harder, but Roy didn't stop. Then Scar let go of Roy's throat and punched him in the face swiftly, and in return Roy kneed him in the stomach. After getting kneed in the stomach by Roy, Scar stumbled, as Roy dropped to the ground gasping for air. 'I have to finish this.' Roy thought, as he slowly stood up. He then snapped his fingers and a giant fire erupted around Scar, but Scar got one final hit on Roy. Just before he was burned, he touched the building that was near him and caused it to fall apart, and it just happened that Roy was still out of breathe he didn't have time to get away from the building that fell atop of him, leaving him buried under the rubble, hoping Falman would get to Armstrong and Breda safely, and then look for him.

MEANWHILE

Ed awoke to a sunny morning. He looked at the bed, and saw that Riza was still asleep.

"Hey brother." Al said, from the corner of the room.

"Hey." Ed replied as he yawned, and then stretched. "I'm going to go and get some food, for me and Hawkeye. I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

"Okay."

About 5 minutes after Ed left to get some food from the Mess Hall, Riza stirred and awoke.

"Good morning Lt."

"Hello Alphonse." She said as she smiled, and tried to sit up. Al went over and helped her sit up.

"Thanks, Alphonse." Riza said, and then her stomach growled.

"Your welcome. Oh, and Ed just left about 5 minutes ago to get some for you."

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah."

10 minutes later of talking between Riza and Al, Ed came back.

"I'm back." He said

"Hey." Al and Riza replied.

"I got you some food."

"I see. Thank you Edward."

"No problem." He said as he handed her the dish.

Later on Riza told Ed she wanted to do paperwork so she wouldn't get to far behind and would not go insane. She needed something to do. They began to protest but in the end they gave in. They all awaited Winry's arrival.

MEANWHILE

Falman me Armstrong and Breda, and told them how Roy was going to fight Scar. They all ran back to where the fight took place. Once they arrived they saw what once used to be a whole building, was now a pile of rubble. There was also scorch marks everywhere along with blood. They had also smelled burned flesh.

"Wow," was all Falman and Breda could say.

"Come on, we need to find the Colonel." Armstrong said, as they started looking under the pile of rubble.

"Uhh…Armstrong?" Breda said, somewhat in a shaky tone.

"Yes?"

"I-I think I've…found him."

"You think?" Armstrong replied as he walked over to see what Breda was looking at. "Ouch." Armstrong said, as he looked at Roy after he pulled him out. He had blood coming from a wound on his forehead, and also a bruised face from the punch Scar gave him, and it also busted his lip, which was dripping blood. His arms had quite a few scratches and, his throat had a bad mark from where Scar had choked him. There was some blood seeping through his uniform from his stomach, and he had a sprained ankle, with some minor cuts.

"We'd better get him to the Infirmary fast." Falman said.

"Yes." Armstrong agreed. He picked up Roy and ran to HQ, with Falman and Breda trailing behind.

MEANWHILE

Ed went to the train station to wait for Winry's arrival. He started pacing back and forth, because he was so bored. Finally, he heard the train whistle. "Yes." He said to himself.

"Winry." He said as he waved to her.

"Hey Ed!" She replied, walking to him.

"Thanks again for coming."

"Your welcome. Now lets get to Riza."  
"Right."

"Riza!" Winry said as the opened the door, and ran to the bedside.

"Hello Winry." She replied with a smile.

Winry smiled back, and then turned to Ed and Al. "Can you guys leave?"

"You don't need help?" Al asked.

"Not now, only when its about to go on."

"Okay, then we will check up on Havoc and Fuery, to see how they are doing." Ed said.

"Good. See you later." Winry said as they left, and she began working on Riza's arm.

They made small talk, like Ed, Al, Roy, Hughes and the rest of the group while Winry worked. It soon grew dark and Riza drifted off to sleep with Winry still working.

THE NEXT MORNING

Riza awoke and saw that the arm was just about done.

"Morning." Winry said tiredly.

"Morning."

"It's almost done. I'm going to go and get Ed and Al to help to I'll be back."

"Alright."

5 minutes later Winry returned with Ed and Al. "Ok, now Ed, you hold down Riza, to make sure she doesn't move. Al, you help me hook up the arm."

"Why do I have to hold her down? Al's stronger." Ed complained.

"Because Al has seen me do this to you all the time."

"Fine." Ed replied as he held down Riza.

"You ready Riza?" Winry asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then, lets do this." Winry hooked the nerves to the arm and then connected everything. Riza tensed up but didn't move or make a sound.

"Alright, you're done Riza. You did great!" Winry said.

"Wow." Ed said. "How did you not move or anything? That was amazing."

"I've been shot quite a few times. I know pain, and if that's all you feel, then its not really pain at all." Riza replied as she got up and moved her arm around. "It works great. Thank you Winry."

"Anytime Riza."

"You should get some rest. You've been up all night."

"Yeah, I'll get some sleep on the train." Winry said as she packed up her things.

"Leaving already?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I can't leave Grandma there by herself. Who knows what will happen."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Ed replied.

So Winry left for her trip home, and Riza spent the remainder of her day packing for her mission tomorrow. Ed and Al roamed through the city, trying to find something to do.

Well there is chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I tried to make it as long as I could, so I hope its pretty long. Chapter 5 might take a while, because I have yet to write it but I do know what it will be about, but I'm going to try and make it long like this one so I don't know when I will update but I will try not to take to long. Thanks for all the Reviews everyone! Please keep them going!


	5. Mission time and Havoc's date

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while! But I had summer school to go to and then I would hang out with my friends, so I never got around to finish writing this chapter. But now this chapter is done and I will try to keep updating more often! Here is chapter 5!**

Chapter 5:The Mission, and Havoc's date!

Riza had all her things packed and was standing at the train station waiting for Havoc to arrive. If you didn't know Riza Hawkeye you would say she looked beautiful. She had on a knee-length green skirt and a white blouse to match. She was looking around and spotted Havoc. "Havoc!" She yelled, as she waved to him.

"Hey Lieutenant." He said, as he casually strode up to her.

"Please, call me Riza. It'd be best so people don't get scared that the military is at their town."

"Agreed. So where are we headed first?"

"Toward the South." She replied as she heard the train whistle.

"Ok." Havoc said as he followed Riza to the train and sat across from her. "How long will we be there for?"

"We will stay there until there is a sign of them in some other location."

"Gotcha."

The first hour of the train ride went quietly. Riza was about to fall asleep when screaming broke out. Havoc looked at Riza.

"Lets get ready." She said as she pulled out her pistol. "Go to the conductor and tell him to get everyone off as soon as possible."

"Right, but what about you?"

"Don't worry, just go."

"Alright, be careful." He replied as left the compartment they were in.

Riza opened the other door leading to another compartment and scanned the area. Seeing nothing she cautiously stepped forward, but that was a mistake, because as soon as she did, a finger pierced her side.

"Well, well hello Lt.Hawkeye." Lust said as she retracted her finger from Riza's body.

"Lust…" Riza replied.

"Yes, and I'm sorry to tell you this but I have to kill you now."

"I'm not just scum military dog, I'm tougher than a lot of them.

" Well in that case…" Lust replied, and then whistled. At the sound of Lust's whistle, two more homunculi appeared.

"Can I eat her?" One of the homunculus asked. He was known as Gluttony

"Not yet." Lust replied.

"Can I kill her?" A younger homunculus asked. This one was knows as Wrath.

"Yes, you and Gluttony may help me kill her, but beware. She said she's tougher than most military people." Lust replied with a smirk.

'Shit!' Riza though. 'My guns won't be able to stop them. I have to get them away from the innocent people.' Riza turned around, and ran through the door leading to the next compartment, but instead of going inside, she climbed up the ladder, and was on top of the train.

"After her!" Lust commanded. All three ran outside to follow her, as she suspected. She shot down, and hit wrath in his head a few times, which caused him to fall. 'Wait a minute! I can do alchemy now!' After a few more shots of her gun, she clapped her hands…

MEANWHILE

Havoc reached the conductor pretty easily; occasionally a few crazy passengers would attack him and ask what was going on.

"Sir!" Havoc exclaimed when he finally reached the conductor. "You need to pull into the nearest town or city right away! There is trouble on the train!"

"Well as a matter of fact, we will be in the south in a bout 15 minutes."

"Good." Havoc said as he ran out to find Riza. He went through every compartment, but couldn't find her. Then he heard some noise on the roof. When he got up there he saw Riza clap her hands and touch the ground. Next he saw spikes fly up from the roof of the train into the three homunculi who were almost of top of her. Though the spikes didn't do much, it still stopped them for a minute.

"Hawkeye!" Havoc shouted, and ran to her.

"Havoc…why are you here?" Riza asked, and turned to see him run to her.

"I was trying to find you. The conductor said we would arrive in the south in about 15 minutes.

"Good." Riza replied, and then looked back. "For now we have to keep these three occupied.

"Right."

"Ha!" Lust said, standing back up. Wrath and Gluttony followed her. "We will kill you, along with everyone else on this train."

"Bull shit." Riza replied, and fired a round at them. Lust returned her attack by sending her fingers at Riza, who moved to the side. Havoc followed Riza's moves but couldn't keep up, and got stabbed in the arm.  
"Ha!" Lust laughed. "Gluttony, you may finish that one, he seems weak."

"Jean! Get up!" Riza yelled, still dodging Lust's attack. Finally wrath got bored. He clapped his hand, and turned his arm into a rope, and wrapped it around Riza's leg. Riza fell and smashed her face into the roof. She tried to get out of wrath's grip but couldn't and then Lust shot her finger through Riza's stomach, and one right by her heart.

" I have you right where I want you now." She smirked.

Havoc wanted to help Riza, but was occupied with Gluttony. "Dammit!" He cursed as none of his bullets would stop Gluttony. All of a sudden Gluttony got a hold of him and held him up by the neck. Then Havoc saw it! It was the South. He could get Riza to a hospital, and phone the Fuhrer. With new strength he kicked Gluttony in the face, and shot at Lust and Wrath. "Riza!" He yelled. " I see the city! Hold on!" He rain to wards her. She could barely hear him. She was losing blood fast, and it was hard to breathe. 'No! I won't die by these horrible creatures! I have to protect Roy!' As she thought more about Roy, and how she hoped to see him again, she clapped her hands, touched the ground and made more spikes. Being hit by the spikes made Wrath and Lust to release their grip on Riza. She got up slowly, and shot a few bullets at Gluttony, but I didn't affect his charge at Havoc. "Jean!" Riza screamed. Havoc quickly turned around and saw Gluttony. 'Shit.' He thought as he turned to face Gluttony.

"Jean move!" Riza screamed at him. Suddenly a sharp pain hit the back of Riza's head, and she fell to the ground, out cold.

"Nice punch Wrath. Ro bad we don't get to finish them off now, but we cant do do that in the city on a train. Gluttony." Lust said

Gluttony stopped charging and jumped off the train following Lust and Wrath.

"Good." Havoc sighed, and then looked to where Riza was lying and ran to her. "Riza! " He yelled when he got her. "Come on Riza! Answer me!" He lifted her on his back , and climbed down and lay her on down on the bench she was sitting in, only about an hour ago.

When they arrived he rushed to her the South Infirmary, and once she was in, he called Hughes.

"Hi. Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, here."

"Hey Hughes." Havoc replied.

"What's wrong Havoc? You sound Worried?"  
"It's Riza. She's in the infirmary right now."

"What happened?"

"When we were on the train to the South we were all attacked. She told me to tell the conductor to pull into the next town or city, and when I came back she was hurting and was fighting three homunculus."

"Wow, so did you guys just arrive at Southern HQ then?" "Yes, as soon as we arrived I brought her here."

"Good, so how are you?"

"I'm fine, just a couple of scratches."

"Good, now should I tell Roy? Apparently he was involved in a right between him and Scar, and was wounded pretty badly, so Armstrong, Breda and Falman got him to the infirmary. I told Falman I would call a few days later to see how he is. Should I tell him?"

" I don't think Riza would appreciate it. You know she wouldn't want him to be worried over her. So I guess don't tell him unless he brings it up. Like Riza specifically."

" I'm sure he will, after all he is…protective of her."

"Hughes, just say it. We all know he loves her and she loves him."

"Yeah, your right. Well I better call him."

"And I better go check on Riza. See ya."

"Bye." Hughes finished off the conversation, and hung up. ' I wonder how Roy is going to act when I tell him Riza's hurt and in the infirmary?'

While Hughes picked the phone back up, Havoc walked around the waiting room impatiently, ignoring the pain in his arm.

"Sir." A nurse called to Havoc.

"Yes?" He asked, walking to her. 'Hmm, she's beautiful, wait! I have to see how Riza is.'

"You can visit miss Hawkeye, but be quiet, she's asleep."

He quickly thanked the nurse, and practically jogged to Riza's room. He slowly opened the door and peered inside. He stepped inside, and shut the door behind him. 'She must be asleep. Ug! I really wanted to talk to her.' He thought as he paced. He figured he should stop walking because a sharp pain struck him, causing him to hiss.

"You should get that looked at." Riza said casually. He spun around. "Sorry to wake you."

"You didn't. I've been up for a while, I just acted like it so those damn nurses would go away."

"Nice." He replied, and walked over to her. "So how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts like hell, and my body aches."

"Damn. Guess you'll be here a while."

"Hell no!" Riza exclaimed. "I have a mission, and there is no way in hell I'm staying here while those creatures kill."

"But Riza-"

"But nothing!"

While Havoc was having trouble Riza, Hughes was also having a hard time with Roy.

"Dammit Hughes! I'm going to go to the South."

"No your not Roy! Plus, if she is bad as Havoc says, and there is more attacks they may send her back to Central."

"Well I'll go to Central! I have to make sure she is ok."

"Roy! Damn! Just listen to me you are in no shape to leave. If you try to find Riza, and the homunculus attack you both could die! You're in no shape to protect her, and if she sees you I think she'd rather see a healthy Roy."

"I know, but still! I can't stand being here, while she is suffering."

'She's suffering more than you know' Hughes sighed. It was going to take a lot out of him to convince Roy Mustang to stay put, and rest. "Hey Roy, Falman said you were in the infirmary because of a fight with Scar."

"Yeah, that's right. Why?"

"Well did you kill him? If some then you will come back to Central once your healed, and by then we will know how Riza is."

Roy was silent for a moment. "That's great and all, but I don't know if he is dead or not. I think he is."

"Well, send Armstrong to look for his body."

"You're a genius Maes."

"Thanks, so now that, that is out of the way, I need to know when you are coming back to Central so I can have all my new pictures of Elysia ready! She is soooo cute! I should make a book, and show it to the world!"

"Yeah… so I'm going to go."

"Wait! One more thing!"

"What is it Hughes?"

"I have a mission for you." He heard a moan on the other end of the phone. "Its simple really! In three months I expect to you to have found yourself a wife!"

"Damn you Hughes!" Roy shouted as he slammed down the phone, while cursing at Hughes, though Hughes could no longer hear him, seeing as the phone was slammed down.

"Sir?" Armstrong said as he walked in. "What was that all about?"

" Nothing. Listen, I need you to go to where you found me, and look for Scar's body."

"Yes sir." He replied with a salute and left.

'Wait a minute! Hughes never told me why or how Riza was in the infirmary! Damn him! What could of caused her to be in the infirmary, and how bad is she hurt?'

MEANWHILE

"Excuse me." A nurse came in smiling. " I need to changed miss Hawkeye's bandages."

"Right." Havoc nodded. " Be careful, she is a stubborn one."

"Shut up and leave!" Riza shouted at him.

He just grinned and walked out.

As the nurse was changing Riza's bandages, she started a conversation. " He seems like he cares for you. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No!" Riza replied quickly. "He's just a friend, I work with."

"Oh, I see. He seems loyal to his friends."

"He is, By the way, would you mind looking at a wound on his arm. He's being stubborn, and says it's fin, but i don't believe him one bit."

"Of course I will." The nurse replied as she finished wrapping the last bandage around Riza's head.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"So how long do I have to say there?"

"I'd say a few more days. Are you still hurting?"

"I see. My head hurts still, well shit my whole body still hurts, but I have a mission."

"I figured. I don't need to remind you that you have a wound very close to your heart, and one through your stomach."

"Yes, I remember."

"Also, your head had some damage done to it, so we still have to run some tests to make your you don't have any sort of brain damage."

"I see."

"Well you should rest, and I'm going to find…"

"Jean Havoc."

"Right, and take a look at him."

"Sounds good." Riza replied as fell into a soft slumber.

The nurse found Havoc on the phone in the waiting room. When he was off the phone he almost ran into the nurse. "Hey."

"Hi, would you please some with me?"

"Sure." He replied, as he followed her into a vacant room.

"Miss Hawkeye wanted me to check your are out. She said you have a wound, so please take of your shirt."  
"It's fine, I promise."

"Please. She is worried about you."

"I suppose." He replied as he pulled off his shirt revealing a gash by his shoulder.

"Oh my!" She said, blushing slightly. 'He has a nice body.' "That's not good. Your wound looks infected." She walked over to a table, and pulled out a first aide kit. She took out some bandages and such, and then walked over to Havoc, and began cleaning his arm. After a few minutes she was done. "There you go.

"Thanks." He said and pulled his shirt back on. "May I see Riza?"

"She might be asleep."

"Alright, thanks." He said. "Oh yeah, one more question."

"Yes?"

"You wanna go on a date with me?"

She blushed before answering. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Great! Jean Havoc is the name." He said smiling.

"Ryoko Taelsk."

"I'll see you to night at 8?"

"Okay! I'll just change here."

"Sounds good." He said, as he exited the room, and ventured to Riza's room. He opened the door, and walked in, closing the door behind him. 'Looks like she is asleep. Good, maybe she will be in a good mood when she wakes up, and I can tell her what the Fuhrer said.'

About 8 o'clock, Havoc strolled into the hospital. He found Ryoko chatting to another nurse. She looked beautiful. Her attire consisted of a blue skirt that ended a few inches above her knees, and to complement the skirt, she wore a white blouse.

"Hey." He said as he walked up to them.

"Hi!" She replied. "This is my cousin Matsuko."

"Hi!" Havoc said as he shook Matsuko's hand."

"Hello! Well it's my shift. Have a good night." She said as walked away.

"Well lets get going." He said and led her out of the building, and took her to a café. "I hope you like it here. I'm new to this city, so I don't know any good places."

"It's fine. I haven't been here either."

"Ok then."

Havoc and Ryoko chatted away, and drank their coffee. It was about 9:30 when Ryoko told him that she had to get up early tomorrow for work, so he walked her home. After that he went back to the hospital where his and Riza's luggage was, and then he went to the hotel to where they had reservations, courtesy of the fuhrer.

THE NEXT DAY

Havoc awoke at 8:30, and got some coffee for himself. After, he then stripped out of his clothes and got in a steaming hot shower. About 15 minutes later he got out and changed into a pair of blue jeans, and a white button up shirt. Then he headed over to the hospital, when he arrived he didn't see Ryoko around, so he went to Riza's room. He knocked on the door, and heard Riza say come in. He entered, and closed the door behind him. "Good Morning." He said as she walked over to her.

"Morning." She said.

"How are you?"

"A little better."

"Good, so I called the Fuhrer, after I left your room."

"What did he say?"

"To make sure you are rested, and then look some more, and if we are attacked or injured badly, go back to Central."

"I see."

"Well I'm going to go call Hughes, and see how the Colonel is."

"Alright. Bye Havoc."

Havoc got off the phone with Hughes, and was in a somewhat good mood. He was happy that Roy probably killed Scar, but he was mad because he was in the hospital. Before he could think anymore he heard screaming. 'Shit.' He thought as he ran towards Riza's room. He swung open the door, and saw that Riza was creating a little wall between Lust, and Ryoko. 'Damn!' Ryoko must have been changing Riza's bandages at the time. She looked so scared.

"Havoc! Get Ryoko away!"

"Why don't you? I'm in better than shape than you!" He shot back.

Though this was true, Riza knew alchemist, and it was better against the homunculi, which was better than any weapon havoc had. "It's an order Havoc!"

"Dammit Riza!" He said as he rant to Ryoko, and grabbed her hand, "Come on!" He said as he ran. "Stay here! I'll be back."

"Be careful!" Ryoko said, right before she moved closer to Havoc, and captured his lips with her own. He kissed her back, and then left to get Riza. He knew he couldn't do much but he still needed to bet here. Before he knew it, Riza had created a sword and stabbed Lust through the head, but in return she was stabbed in her thigh.

"Riza!" Havoc yelled as he ran to her.

Lust retracted her finger from Riza, and pulled the sword out of her head, and then left.

"Riza! Are you alright?"

"Ye…ah." She replied between breaths. "I think I just reopened all my wounds though."

"Don't worry. We'll head back to Central right away."

"Good." She replied, and then closed her eyes and fainted. Havoc quickly caught her before she hit the floor. He carried her in his arms, to the main lobby.

"Jean!" Ryoko yelled to him.

"Hey." He said. "I have to go back to Central. I'll call you." He said, and then kissed her on the lips. He then left after saying goodbye.

ONE DAY LATER

Riza was in the infirmary, and Jean was once again on the phone.

"Hey Hughes."

"Havoc! What's up?"

"You should come to infirmary in Central right now. Riza and I are here."

"Really? I'll be over in a minute. Bye." Hughes said, then hung up the phone and left.

5 minutes later Hughes saw Havoc in the waiting room. "Havoc." He said, as he walked up to him. "Wow, you don't look good."

Hughes was right. Havoc had bags under his eyes, his face was pale, and his eyes were blood-shot.

"Yeah…. I haven't got a lot of sleep or food with the homunculi around, and plus Roy would kill me if I left Riza die."

"True, and if he finds our that you are in Central he will want to come back to see Riza, but the problem is that he still isn't healed."

"Yeah…he's stubborn."

"Mr. Havoc?" a nurse said when she came into the waiting room.

"Yes?"

"You are free to see Miss Hawkeye now."

"Thanks." He said, and walked to Riza's room with Hughes right behind him. He opened the door and peered inside. "Hey Hawkeye." He said as he entered.

"Hi." She said, then turned to stare at Hughes. "Hughes? Why are you in the South?"

"Actually Riza, you are in Central." Hughes replied.

"Why?"  
"Because we were attacked again, and the fuhrer said to go back to Central if attacked again." Havoc replied.

"But what about the mission?"

"Postponed for now." Hughes said.

"I see." She replied. "So what now then?"

"You need to rest." Hughes said.

" I agree." Havoc replied.

"Havoc, you also need rest. Go home and get some." Hughes said.

"I suppose. See ya Hawkeye." He replied as he got up and left.

" I have to back to work. I'll come back later."

"Bye Hughes."

TIME WITH ROY NOW

Roy was currently in the mess hall, when he heard the news about the homunculi's attacked on the South. Then he heard it! He heard people talking about Riza, and that she was the one attacked. He also heard that she was in Central. 'Dammit! I really want to go back, but Hughes is right. I don't want Riza to see me like this. He sighed, and began eating.

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

Roy finished his food, and headed off to see Armstrong, Falman and Breda.

Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know

"Welcome back sir." Armstrong said.

"Thanks, did you find anything?"

"No, sorry sir."

He sighed and started walking back to his room.

"Shouldn't you rest sir? I don't want you to reopen any wounds."

"I guess, night Armstrong." With that he headed into his room.

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Roy woke up early, and packed up what little he had. 'Sorry guys' He thought as he wrote them a note telling them that he had went back to Central.

Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home

He quietly snuck out, and went to the train station.

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

He boarded the train, and watched the land pass by. 'Why didn't Hughes tell me Riza was in the hospital, and that the homunculi were after her?'

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
That this is not your dream  
But you always believed in me

Alls Roy thought about was Riza, and if she was ok. Would she be happy to see him? Or would she not want to see him because of the bandages on his head, and the rest of him.

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

The train stopped at a small town, and let more people on. He saw couples holding hands, and kissing and it made him wish that him and Riza could do that without breaking the rules.

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Oh, let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

Roy finally drifted off into a sleep.

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

**A/N- Well that is the end of that chapter. I hope you liked it. I tried to make it long, and I really love that song, and this song was the song that made me write this fanfic. I think it works really well. The song is Let me go home by Michael Bublé. Thank you for the people who have reviewed to this story!**


	6. Meeting

**Hi everyone!! So I started this story a while back and just got out of reading facnfics and writing them, but now I back into and trying kept up with it. I will try to stay with it to finish it! So here is chapter six finally!!**

**Chapter 6:**

Roy awoke to the sound of the train's brakes. He rubbed his eyes, and looked out the window to see Central. 'Finally!' The train came to a stop as Roy stood up , grabbed his luggage, and got off the train. He stopped by his house, toosed his luggage down, changed his clothes into a white long-sleeved dress shirt, and a pair of blue jeans before heading over the infermary. When he arrived he asked a secretary which room First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was in. She had informed him that it was room # 249, which was to right and, up a flight of stairs. He said a quick thanks, and headed on his way. When he reached Riza's room he stood outside her door thinking. ' Hmm..what to say..'

Then he slightly jumped as he heard a voice hiss, " Roy!! What the hell are you doing here!? It was Huhges.

"What do you think Hughes!?" He hiss quietly back, so Riza wouldn't hear them.

"But why? Your not fully healed yet!"

" Well I don't care. I heard it all too! She's the news around the Eastern Headquaters. I had to see her! I can't believe you wouldn't tell me!"

" I was protecting you. If you thought she was fine, then you would stay in the East and heal."

"Well im fine, and Riza seems to be the one who needs protection. Why did they send her alone anyways?"

"Umm..acutally Havoc was sent with her, and Fuery was sent to work under me,and of course everyone else was with you."

"HAVOC!!?? That's a suicide mission!" Roy exclaimed, pretty loudly too.

"SSHH!!" Maes hushed him.

"What? Is she asleep?"

"No…but"

"Nevermind! I'm going in." Roy said, as put his hand on the doorknob.

"Wait!""What?"

"Let me go in first, and then I'll give you a cue on when to come in."

"Ug, whatever." Roy said, as he back away and let Maes in.

"Hey Riza!" Hughes said after he shut the door, and walked to her bed.

"Hi Hughes."

"How are you feeling?"

Riza siged. "Fine, but the doctors don't believe me, and so I'll probably be in here for a while.

"I see, well someone you haven't seen in a while is here to see you, maybe he will make you happier."

Riza just stared, and slightly gasped. "Who?"

"You'll see. Come in!" Hughes called.

Riza watched as the door opend, and she saw Roy close the door, and face her. She gasped, as she took in the sight of him.

"Hey there Lieutenant."

She stared at him a little bit longers, taking in his appearance ,looking him up and down, noticing the bandages wrapped arounds his heads, and the scratches on his face. "SIR! Are you alright!?"

Roy and Hughes, just stared and her in shock, seeing as here she was the one in the hospital, with a hole in her stomach, and one only a few inches away from her heart.

Roy shook his head and walked to her and bed and sat down next to her. "Lieutenant. What are you saying? You are the one here in the hospital, I belive I should be the one asking if you are the one alright."

"Well, from the looks of it, you should be in this bed sir, not me."

"Alright, well you two have a fun chat, I have to go and speak with Havoc, bye!" Hughes stated.

"Bye." They replied as he left.

"Anyways, im feeling fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine Sir."

"Really?"

"Yes.""Lieutenant…."Roy replied in a stern voice.

"Sir." Riza replied equally stern.

"I know you are not fine. Don't lie to me."

"And why are you saying this? You don't know!"

" I can see the pain in your eyes. You always do this when you get hurt."

She just stared at him,and he looked her straight in the eyes. "You act like your fine, and so then you are let out, and then you go and do something dangerous and get injured more. It needs to stop Riza."

Riza looked away. "Well sir your not that honest yourself. You go and do the samething, and when Hughes and I try to help you just push us away, and turn to yourself."

Riza turned back to Roy, only to see that Roy had also turned to look away. She looked down, and saw that Roy's shirt was turned red. "ROY!!" She gasped.

Roy quickly turned to her. " What is it!? Are you hurt?"

She sighed and shook her head. "No, but I think you are, look."

Roy looked down and saw that he had reopened his woundy on his side. "Oh It's nothing, I just reopened a wound, that's all."

"Oh…well…what's it from?" She asked hesintatly.

"It doesn't matter, its just a deep scratch really. What really matters is that your ok."

" Roy, where did you get?"

"Riza…."He sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said, tears trying to force their way out. " I should have been there protect you like always."

"Wha!? Riza!!" Roy didn't know how to react or what to do. She was on the verge of tears, blaiming herself, and he was bleeding. 'What the hell am I supposed to do? I've never seen her like this!' "Riza…It's not your fault. There was no way you could prevent it. It was a direct order that I leave. You had no way of stopping it. Please don't blaime yourself!"

"Roy….I..I just feel so useless to everyone." Tears started to make their way down. " I'm sorry sir." Roy took her in his arms and held on to her. "Ssshh, its ok Riza, everything will be alright. And your in no way ever useless."

Riza just noddes as she buried her head into his shirt. She wrapped her arms around him, and held onto him as if he was the only thing she had left. At that moment Roy felt something heavy touch him. 'What is that? NO!, why? It can't be!' "Riza?"

"Hm?" She asked as she lifted her head enough to look up at him, silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Why?" He asked as he grabbed her automail arm, and pushed up the sleeve. "Please tell me this is from the homonculi." She looked away. "Riza!" Roy said as he took her face in his hand, and turned her, so she looked at him. "Tell me." His words weren't so soft anymore, but cold and demanding and his eyes, weren't soft anymore, but held anger.

"No…Its not from them." She whispered.

"Dammit! Riza what did you do!?"

She was silent. He dropped her arm, and hugged her. "Tell me." He whispered. She hugged him back ass he said, "I'm sorry." She then told him that Yuki was her brother, and she had no one after he had left after he died, and so she tried human transmutation, and told him about both of the attacks from the homonculi. Roy listened quietly as she spoke. After she wad done, he held her tight in his arms. What was he supposed say to all of that? After some moments of silence, Riza felt her shoulder getting wet. "Roy?"

"Sorry." He replied, as he removed his head from her shoulder to face her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for being so oblivous to you. I should of tried to stay in Central longer, so I could have been with you, and made sure you were ok."

Riza sighed and then smiled lightly at him. "I'm glad you're here now."

" Me too." He replied. He stared at her for a moment before he moved in, and took over her lips. Though he pulled back only after a few seconds, he would cherish those seconds forever.

Riza blushed, but smiled yet again. She then hugged him and whispered, "I love you Roy." In his ear. Then she kissed his cheek, and rested her head on his shoulder.

" I love you too Riza." When he got no response, he pulled Riza away, and saw that she was soundly asleep, and he smiled, and lay her down, and then gave her a kiss on her forehead before he left. On his way out of the hospital, he had one of the nurses rebandage his wound before heading over to Hughes's house.

_**THE HUGHES HOUSEHOLD**_

"Maes, why didn't you tell me that Riza had a brother, and tried human transmutation?"Roy asked as he drank some whiskey, while sitting on the couch.

"Roy if I told you all of that, you would of went crazy, and thins would have been worse."

"What the hell Hughes!? Worse? How?"

Hughes took a deep breathe before he responded. "Just trust me.Now go home and get some rest."

" Fine, see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Roy."

**So that is chapter 6. I hope you liked it and I will try to get a chapter 7 pretty soon. If you have any ideas feel free to post them and reviews are nice. ) have a nice day! **

**Mandy Mae K!**


End file.
